The Unexpected Visitor
by Constellations101
Summary: One-shot. He treads the thin line between sanity and insanity. A story about the meaning behind sanity.


**_Perfectly Perfect _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

**_Enjoy:)_**

_"He doesn't remember anything. Apparently, he sustained an injury to the head at one point that must have caused internal bleeding to the brain. In other words, he is slightly insane. Thus, the council and I have come to the verdict that Uchiha Sasuke will be given another chance to redeem himself as a Konoha shinobi. Any objections?" Lady Tsunade was addressing the room at large that consisted of shinobi of the higher ranks as well as some other important figures that resided in Konoha._

* * *

I spat out the cake, that Sakura had delivered to my house this morning, vehemently. The sweetness contained in the delicacy depicted an image of...deliciousness.

There was a soft tapping on the front door. I opened the door to greet the unexpected visitor.

But no-one was there.

"Hello?" I yelled out. I couldn't see anyone but I had the distinct feeling that someone was there.

"Hello," a faint whisper greeted.

* * *

"Let me help you with that."

"Oh, thank you, you're such a dear," the old woman replied in her shrill voice as I helped her carry the groceries into her spacious house.

I was aware that in such a situation the appropriate gesture would have been to smile in order to show appreciation and gratitude. I tried to get the muscles in my face to smile but they wouldn't comply. It was a futile attempt that diverted from my aspect of normalcy which is why I gave up in getting my facial muscles to comply. Instead, I gave her a nod of the head to indicate that I had heard.

"Would you look after Hanabi for the afternoon? I have certain engagements that require my immediate attention. Normally I would have requested such a task of Neji or Hinata but they were summoned for a duo mission on the outskirts of the Leaf Village." Hiashi Hyuuga stood in front of me, with his usual apathetic glare boring into my own obsidian eyes, as though daring me to deny his request.

"Yes, Hiashi-" The urge to add the honorific _san, _as a sign of respect, was great. However, my mouth did not seem interested in uttering the foreign syllables. After a moment's hesitation, I deemed the task uneventful due to the futility of its nature. Instead, I bowed down in a display of formality and grace that emphasized the concept of proper upbringing that the Hyuugas were familiar with.

I was helping Lady Tsunade with her immense load of paperwork. Well, I was attempting to accomplish the meager task while Lady Tsunade provided me with the unwanted knowledge of the ongoing of her brutal day. I politely nodded my head whenever appropriate to indicate that I had heard and sympathized with her.

"So what do you think? Do you think I look old?"

I stared at her. I was aware of the degree of sensitivity that she harboured towards the subject regarding her age. I knew the appropriate thing would be to inform her that she was perfect the way she was. Telling the truth without completely answering the question was what was required of such an intricate matter in order to placate her helter-skelter emotions. However, I couldn't get that words out of my mouth. It was a task beyond my capabilities. Instead I gave a small shake of my head.

* * *

I was savouring the taste of the ripe tomatoes that had demanded my utmost attention the moment I opened the fridge. I was so absorbed in indulging myself of the exotic vegetable that I ignored the soft tapping sound against my front door. But when the sound reverberated again, I decided to get up and greet the unexpected visitor.

But no-one was there.

"Hello?" I yelled out. I couldn't see anyone but I had the feeling that someone was there.

The only answer I got was the sound of the crisp wind rustling the shrivelled leaves that were scattered across the asphalt.

* * *

The kid was snivelling because his kitten was perched on the rickety branch of the slightly weathered tree. I climbed the tree by concentrating my chakra towards the soles of my feet and gently aided the kitten back to the little boy.

"Thank you, mister!" The kid exclaimed jovially while hugging my midsection.

I smiled at the kid in a response of appreciation and gratitude. Little effort was acquired on my part to command my facial muscles to comply to the task of smiling.

"Would you mind looking after my class for the afternoon? My wife has come down with a fever and I'm worried about her." Iruka asked me, sincerity laced his words while concern marred his features.

"Sure, no problem, Iruka-san." The words flowed effortlessly from my mouth.

I was on a duo mission with Ino. We decided to rest for the night and resume travelling at dawn. We set up the tent and got a fire started.

"Do you think I'm fat? Hana seems to be under the impression that I am." Ino hung her head dejectedly while voicing her problems in a slightly timid voice.

"Ino, you are perfect the way you are." I was able to assure the girl with complete ease.

* * *

"You are doing very well in the village, I hear. No longer the broody and antisocial teenager but one that associates with others and helps them in times of need." Kakashi sat across from me, a mahogany table filled with an assortment of cakes and tea separated us.

I looked at him in surprise. The praise was unexpected. When I had first come back to Konoha, Kakashi had expressed his disappointment with a few choice words that were supposed to cause me immense guilt and shame.

_I hadn't known what he meant. Didn't want to remember._

"I'm...proud of you...Sasuke." His eyes depicted a different story. They were filled with anguish and sorrow and regret. The plethora of emotions only occupied his eyes for a second before being replaced with the apathy typical of being an experienced shinobi. I snapped my head away.

No, his eyes were not filled with anguish.

No, his eyes were not filled with sorrow.

No, his eyes were not filled with regret.

He is proud of me.

I was imagining things.

I looked back at him, "I'm not insane."

He didn't answer. He just smiled.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Just needed a place to think." He shrugged his broad shoulders and entered my house with an air of nonchalance that contrasted with his bubbly personality. He took a seat on the recliner and waited until I was seated on the sofa across from him.

"I had a strange dream. My best friend was there and he was calling me names because I had screwed up the mission. Meh, I think he was jealous because I was proving myself to be stronger than him."

"Your best friend sounds like a mean person.

Naruto got a dazed look in his eyes. "No, he was the greatest person in the world. He had a heart of gold that he didn't want anyone to know about so he acted aloof and cold and distant toward others. He saved my life once. Sure, we always bickered and fought over everything but that was just our way of communicating. I know it sounds weird and all but we communicated with our fists."

An awkward silence had descended upon us. The silence was stiff and uncomfortable and tangible.

"He's never coming back. You look exactly like him." Naruto whispered to himself as he looked me directly in the eye. I wasn't supposed to have heard. I heard every word perfectly.

For the first time in my life, I wish I was insane.

The soft tapping on my front door punctuated the awkward silence. I excused myself to greet the unexpected visitor.

Someone was standing on my doorstep. He spoke first.

"Hello." I could see him. I could hear him. I could feel his presence.

I looked back to see Naruto in the same position that I had left him in, idly staring into space. I directed my attention, once again, to the unexpected visitor.

He looked exactly like me.

I stood aside to let him inside. However, at the last second, I decided against it.

I closed the door in his face.

When I opened the door again, he was gone. All that was left was the rustling of the leaves. As well as the deep, unnatural silence.

_I'm not insane._

* * *

**End**

**I know it was strange and weird but I thought it was somewhat meaningful and symbolic.**

**Do you guys think Sasuke is insane?**

**Did you guys get the symbolism portrayed in the story? Also, did you guys make the connection between the story and the title? Tell me what you guys think.**

**Review. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
